


I Woke Up Wanting to Kiss You

by LostSoulDarlin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulDarlin/pseuds/LostSoulDarlin
Summary: There is one thing new, Jim decides. Today, he wakes up wanting to kiss Bones.





	I Woke Up Wanting to Kiss You

  

Jim burrows into the warm sheets, trying to cover his ears with one hand and stop the blaring alarm with the other.

“Stop that right now, or I’ll find the most painful way to castrate you,” comes a grumble from beside him. After a bit more fumbling and creative curses, Jim manages to hit old fashioned alarm Bones got from Georgia.

‘ _An old relic_ ,’ Bones had said. Jim translates it to ‘a pain in the ass’.

“Aren’t you charming in the mornings,” Jim says, his voice muffled in the pillow. He snuggles closer to Bones, who stopped shouting months ago about Jim’s lack of regard for personal space. He just mumbles curses now, when Jim’s cold feet touch his calf.

Jim tries to remember the events of the day before, and it comes to him clearly because he wasn’t drunk. It stopped being an excuse a few weeks back, to crawl into Bones bed only when he was drunk. The Academy standard beds barely fit one six-foot man, but they manage. Or not. There were days when Jim woke up on the floor, cold and miserable, and strangely missing the warmth of Bones.

This time, they were studying late into the night. Quizzing each other, debating on political and ethical decisions taken in the past by Starfleet officers, making coffee for each other, and then falling into the same bed, utterly exhausted.

It is nothing new. Jim’s eyes flutter open, and he draws in a sharp breath when he sees Bones face inches away from him, slightly out of focus. It takes a few seconds to get a clear image, and when he sees the man, his face not marred with the standard McCoy frown and mouth slightly open in deep sleep, his breath comes out in a whoosh.

There is one thing new, Jim decides. Today, he wakes up wanting to kiss Bones.

He is wide awake now, his neurons firing at furious speed, frantic to find out when this happened. He brings his hand up and slightly grazes the spiky hair of Bones, lets his hand smooth over the stubbled cheek.

“Go away, Jim,” Bones drawls, hand flailing to get his wandering hand away. Jim’s heart speeds up.

“I want to kiss you,” he whispers. Low enough that Bones can’t hear.

Or so he things. In a flash, a pair of hazel eyes stare into his. Jim’s eyes widen, and his heart rate picks up a notch, but he decides to put on a false bravado and stays as he is. Never let it be said that Jim Kirk didn’t take risks. Well, no one ever really said that. His foolish bravery is kind of legendary at the Academy.

“Stop fuckin’ around, Jim,” Bones says, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes earnest.

“I’m not,” Jim whispers, and then, a little louder and confident, “I’m not, Bones. I want to kiss you.”

There is a long silence, where Jim thinks Bones can hear his heartbeat. Bones brings a hand up to hold his wrist, and now, Jim knows Bones can feel his heartbeat.

“Dammit, Jim.” Again, a lot softer than Jim is used to. He feels something between them change. “Get on with it, then.”

Jim doesn’t move at first, frozen in place. He is having trouble understanding the simple ‘okay’. Maybe because he wasn’t expecting Bones to say ‘yes’. Hell, he wasn’t expecting him to feel like this. Does Bones really want to kiss him? Is he feeling the shift between them? Or is he just indulging him? Bones—

His thought process stops when he feels a warm, steady hand on his cheek. “Stop thinking so much, kid.”

“Bones, don’t do this just because I asked, okay? I don’t—I don’t know what I am doing and—”

“When have you ever given a thought to consequences before jumping head first?”

“When I value something so much that the thought of losing it scares me to death.”

Bones smiles. He brings their foreheads together, his hand moving to grip the back of Jim’s neck. “You won’t lose anything, Darlin’. Not if I can help it.”

Jim surges forward, crashing their lips. It hurts, but only for a fraction of a second. Bones is tilting his head, aligning their lips, and kissing him properly. Now this was so much better. Jim can feel his heart soaring, and it is a new experience, feeling so much passion in just kissing someone. He presses his hand to the thin material of Bones’ shirt, and something unravels, a tight knot, when he feels Bones’ heart thudding as fast as his.

“Bones. Bones. Bones.” Jim keeps saying his name, it almost comes out reverent.

“I’ve got you, Jim. Always.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” And he does know. Jim smiles then, bright and easy, and if his eyes appear brighter than usual, Bones doesn’t mention it. Just cuddles closer to him, brings an arm around his waist and pulls him towards his chest, tugging Jim’s head below his chin. Jim chuckles when he hears Bones grumble ‘ _go to sleep now, dammit’._

But he does fall silent. Just before his breathing evens out though, he hears Bones whisper, “I woke up every day wanting to kiss you, Jim.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first McKirk drabble. It would make me very happy if you leave a comment! <3


End file.
